


The Love of Family

by PJOwriter



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brotherly Love, Characters Watching The Lion King (1994), Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter
Summary: Leo takes care of his little brother, who has the flu.





	The Love of Family

Leo finally felt like he had a home again, for the first time since he was eight years old. He had grown closer to his siblings. Now they had a bond that was unbreakable. He had grown especially close to his youngest brother, Harley. Harley was only eight, but he was already quite strong, and had a frightening tendency to make things explode. Leo and Harley got into all sorts of trouble, and often annoyed their more serious natured siblings. 

Harley has been unusually quiet today, thought Leo as he got ready for bed. Seems suspicious. I hope he's not planning something. 

Leo woke in the middle of the night. He listened, wondering what had awoken him. Not a nightmare. For once, they had been absent. He heard a sound. Coughing. Then a sniffle. He realized it was coming from Harley's bed. He stood up, as quietly as possible, and went to check on Harley. In what little light there was, Leo could see that Harley was shivering under his blue star wars blanket. And he was in the middle of another fit of coughing. So that's why he was so quiet, Leo realized. He must not have felt well all day. How could I not have noticed? I wish he had been planning something. The rest of the Hephaestus cabin was still asleep. Leo was a lighter sleeper than most, having run away from foster care and slept on the streets a few times.

"Hey," he whispered, kneeling next to Harley's bed. "Hey, sit up a bit. You'll find it easier to breathe." Harley did, and Leo moved his pillow into a more upright position. The coughing stopped, for the moment. Leo ran his hand over Harley's head, noting with alarm that the boy seemed to have a fever. "You're going to the Infirmary tomorrow," he said.

"No," whispered Harley.

"What do you mean, no?" asked Leo.

"I don't like doctors. They give you shots. And ask lots of questions." said Harley.

"Harley, you're the toughest eight year old I've ever met. They probably won't give you a shot. But if they do, its just a little pinch. You can handle that, right Harley? And its their job to ask questions." said Leo.

"Okay." said Harley, closing his eyes. Leo thought he had gone back to sleep and made to go back to his own bed, but Harley whispered, "stay." So Leo sat on the edge of the bed and stayed until Harley fell asleep. 

The next morning, when Leo woke, most of the campers were still asleep. But Nyssa was at her worktable, sketching plans for some invention or another. "Good morning." she said to Leo.

"Morning." answered Leo. "Nyssa. Harley's sick. I woke up in the middle of the night to him coughing, and I think he has a fever."

"I'll take him to the infirmary after breakfast," Nyssa decided. 

Later, the Hephaestus cabin sat at breakfast. Harley just picked at his food and sniffled. "Here" said Nyssa. She was attempting to get him to drink some tea. 

"No, tea is gross." said Harley.

"But it might make your throat feel better. Just try it, okay?"

"No" said Harley. 

Nyssa gave him a stern look. He drank the tea. When Nyssa had finished eating, and she had gotten Harley to eat something, instead of just pushing it around his plate, she stood up and said, "come on, Harley. Lets go to the infirmary."

"Do I have to?" asked Harley. "I'm fine, really."

"Yes, you have to." said Nyssa, giving him another stern look. "And, no, you're not. Now, come on."

"Remember what I told you last night?" asked Leo. Harley nodded. "Do you want me to come too?" Another nod. 

When they got to the infirmary, Will checked Harley over. "Are you going to give me a shot?" asked Harley.

"No, it's a little late for that," replied Will. "You've got the flu." Will made a mental note to be more insistent in the future that all the campers got a flu shot. He handed Nyssa a bottle of medicine and told her and Leo to make sure he was drinking plenty of water. 

When they got back to the cabin, Jake had already led the cabin to morning activities. Harley immediately laid down and curled up under his blanket. Nyssa knew that either she or Leo would have to stay with him. "Can Leo stay?" asked Harley.

Leo was surprised. Why him? He had so much work to do on his projects, and Nyssa was probably better at this. But Harley looked so miserable that Leo said, "of course I'll stay". His projects could wait.

Nyssa, after making sure they would be okay, left for her first activity. Leo remembered the medicine. He measured some into the cup. "Here, Harley, take this." He said. 

"Do I have to?" Asked Harley.

"Yes," answered Leo, trying for a stern look like Nyssa's (and failing miserably.) "It'll make you feel better." So Harley took the medicine. Leo placed a water bottle on the table near Harley's bed and sat down to sketch out plans for his newest invention. 

That afternoon, Leo sat on the bed, with Harley nestled up against him. They were watching The Lion King. Leo had never seen it before, but Harley loved it. (Yes, the Hephaestus cabin has television. Shh, don't tell the other cabins.)

Nyssa had come back after the other Hephaestus campers had gone to the forges. She was sitting at her worktable again, working on her plans. She looked at her younger brothers. She had never seen Leo sit so still for so long, at least, not when he was awake. He was normally drumming his fingers on something, or tapping his foot, or tinkering with the random bits of metal, pipe cleaners, and rubber bands he always had in his pockets. 

"Run away, and never return!" said Scar on the television. And Simba ran.

Nyssa was surprised to see that Leo looked sad. He actually looked as though he might cry. She had never thought he was one to get emotional over animated movies. She would have to tease him about it later. 

Then, Harley sat up a little and began to cough, and the sad look was replaced by one of brotherly concern and sympathy. Harley stopped coughing and leaned his head against Leo's shoulder again, with an exhausted sigh. Nyssa looked down at her work again. 

A little while later, the movie was over. Harley had fallen asleep. The other campers returned shortly before dinnertime.

The conch horn sounded to call the campers dinner. "Go to dinner, Leo." said Jake Mason. 

"I don't want to wake him," Leo answered, quietly. 

"We can let him sleep," assured Jake. "I'll stay here in case he wakes up. Just bring me some food, and bring him something too. Maybe he'll eat it when he wakes up." Leo stood up slowly and carefully and went to join Nyssa and the other campers.

"And wash your hands, thoroughly" Nyssa reminded him. 

"Yes, Nyssa." said Leo. 

After they finished eating, Nyssa said, "do you want to go for a walk, Leo? You've been cooped up in the cabin all day." 

"Sure," said Leo.

Nyssa told one of their siblings, Shane, to bring home a plate of pizza and a bowl of soup for Jake and Harley. Then, Leo and Nyssa left. As they walked, Nyssa said, "you were sad about The Lion King, weren't you? You looked like you might cry. I never thought you were one to get emotional over animated movies."

"I'm not, normally." said Leo. "I was just... remembering."

"Remembering... what?" asked Nyssa hesitantly. Leo never really talked about his past. 

"Run away and never return. That's what I did, or tried to do, for seven years." Leo told her. "Ever since my mother died. We were at the machine shop, late at night. She had forgotten her key, so she went back to get it. I was in the break room. Suddenly, all the doors locked. Gaea appeared to me and I summoned fire to stop her, to protect my mother. But I lost control. The warehouse burned down, and she didn't make it out. I could tell the police thought I had set the fire, and I had, of course, but not on purpose. I was put into foster care, so I ran, sometimes because I was put with awful people, but mostly because I was trying to escape from my guilt. Simba, even though he is an animated lion, reminded me of myself." Leo stopped talking, and Nyssa stood in silence for a moment. Then, to Leo's surprise, she hugged him.

"It was an accident," she said. "Not your fault. And you have a home and a family now. We'll always be here for you."

"I know," said Leo. "Thank you."

Then the two of them walked back to their warm cabin.


End file.
